Preterm birth affects over a million babies each year, and is a leading cause of infant death and long-term neurological disabilities in children worldwide. The generally accepted definition of preterm birth is delivery of an infant prior to 37 weeks of pregnancy. The earlier a baby is born, the higher risk of disability, given the reduced time available for development in the womb. Medical conditions resulting from preterm birth include breathing problems, feeding difficulties, cerebral palsy, developmental delay, vision problems and hearing impairment. Although significant advancements have been made in the care of preterm infants, the prevalence of preterm birth has not been significantly reduced. Early detection of preterm birth may reduce the prevalence of this condition. Several research studies have shown correlations of certain biomarkers with risk of early delivery. However, the effectiveness of these biomarkers has been insufficient for the reliable prediction of preterm birth in a clinical setting.